


promises to keep

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: He felt Sakon's frown set in deeper at his tiny scoff. He tried ignoring it.Prompt: "You said you'd be more careful."
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon & Ukon
Kudos: 1





	promises to keep

"You promised me last time that you wouldn't be reckless." Ukon frowned, voice wavering, upset and riding on petulance as he turned away. 

There was no harm in thrill -- sure, he loved exhilarating things --- but this wasn't thrill nor was it close; it was mindless stupidity that he had seen a dozen times before. When he gazed into Nagare's eyes, he'd only seen a hint of it, but in Sakon's it was full bloom: the urge to be stupid and defy the standards of safety or what would keep him safe. After last time, he'd really thought that Sakon wouldn't be an idiot with the next mystery and jump in head first. 

What was he expecting diving into a piranha pool? Not to be eaten? And what was Ukon expecting? For his obviously selfless partner to leave people out to dry? Unfortunately and fortunately with Sakon being himself, that'd never happen. 

Ukon scoffed, wood smile forming into a frown.

He didn't want to look at him, but he could already feel the tang of metallic hitting his nose. There was red in the corner of his vision, and thankfully very little. For his hundred years, he had seen enough blood to last for a thousand lifetimes. Tiny cuts littered Sakon's arms, shallow ones zig-zagging up the pale white of his arm, a deeper set one in his shoulder. It was a stab wound. Deep. Last time was worse, dozens of deep ones trailing up his body: defensive wounds from a killer. That's when he had to make him promise to stop being too rash, rushing into danger like an idiot youth. He was one, but that wasn't the point. 

He felt Sakon's frown set in deeper at his tiny scoff. He tried ignoring it. Sakon was upset.

The paramedic continued talking to them, the kind man's murmurs coming as he spoke to him and attempted to coax him into expressing pain or telling him how much. Sakon wouldn't and couldn't speak well without him, and for what he did, Ukon wasn't about to start formulating sentences. He could deal with his own dead dogs while Ukon ignored him, even if it meant the man in the ambulance wasn't going to get a proper answer. He could feel the hand puppeteering him shake with something, maybe sadness, and his frown lessened. He'd never want to hurt Sakon, no matter the anger pouring through his veins. That didn't mean he didn't deserve to be ignored. 

"I'm sorry, Ukon.." Sakon murmured as he hissed against the hydrogen peroxide, "I didn't mean to."

"And I didn't mean to break our promise either.." His voice dipped lower, body closing in on itself. He could feel Sakon's emotions, the hurt --- the man asked how much Sakon was hurting again. 

"I know." He said back, a hand flying against his shirt. The warmth from Sakon's chest, so tiny and young, spread through his wood. He frowned at the feeling, knowing that such a body was hurt, then shrugged. He could yell all he wanted to later, Sakon needed to be treated now. The guilt from ignoring him was already setting in. 

His hand raised to touch his tangled hair. He hummed under his breath, feeling a better mood coming on at the apology. 

"I still shouldn't have though." 

"Well yeah, you shouldn't have, but it doesn't matter." Ukon shrugged, "And why don't you tell this guy it's just about a two?"


End file.
